the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Animalian resistance
The Animalian resistance is the name given to a network of insurgent groups often consisting of guerrillas and other enemies of the Junta that fight against the Animalian Junta during the Junta's dictatorship. It is commonly active during the civil war though many insurgents continue to attack the Junta even before the insurgency. Organization The resistance is often described as being much more organized and ruthless than even some of the most organized terrorist groups on the face of the earth. With the exception of the Road Rovers it is always forever modernizing and keeping up with the enemy unlike the Rovers who keep nationalities to British, American, Russian and German though the resistance considers it a major ally. The main base is un-determinable because the group has all sorts of bases. The Animalian military students is located at The System whilst the Road Rovers are based in the Greyclose military base, the organization also has differences of clothing, Some are more immaculate whilst others are generally much more begraggled making their allies call them barbarians and savages. The organizations with the exception of the Road Rovers also appear to be much more segregated Military With the exception of the Road Rovers the resistance army is typically much more like guerrilla forces, like the Animalian Patriotic Front the main membership is Asian and European but the resistance membership tends to be more from Pakistan and other countries from the Middle and Greater East. Leaders Members and groups Animalian military students Road Rovers Liberators of Animalia (women's faction) Liberators of Animalia Animalian Mujahideen (women's faction) Animalian Mujahideen Animalian Resistance Army: Animalian Resistance Army (women's faction): Dictatorship and Persecution Resistance Army: Notable groups *Animalian military students *Road Rovers *Liberators of Animalia * Animalian Mujahideen * Animalian Resistance Army * Dictatorship and Persecution Resistance Army Role Various insurgent groups along with the Animalian military students and the Road Rovers back the Fox Junta and the Animalian Patriotic Front against the Animalian Junta and the Animalian National Socialist Union but in the end with the retreat of their own allies the resistance split up with some fleeing to other places in Animalia with some living in the city but still the attacks continue, the insurgency costs the lives of tens of thousands of civilian deaths and casualties and also interments and tortures, the deaths of 300 civilians and as many as 400 insurgent deaths. Even so though many males are able to escape many females are unlucky and taken as prisoners of war with eighteen prisoners being executed. The resistance that previously fought against the army and the militias stay out of action during the Civil War and though there is an end to the civil war there is still fighting in later areas. Survivors later fight against the Junta again and later overthrow the government of Mechanikat freeing those who were also imprisoned in the resistance are freed from imprisonment and also rehabilitated by the government and all groups are re-established. Members of the groups are also rewarded by the Fox Junta after the dictatorship. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Organization